1. Field
Embodiment of the present invention relate to a battery module, and more particularly, to a battery module having a holder.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable battery differs from a primary battery in that it can be repeatedly charged and discharged, while the latter is incapable of being recharged. Low-capacity rechargeable batteries are used in small portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones, notebook computers, and camcorders, while high-capacity rechargeable batteries are widely used as a power source for driving a motor of an electric or hybrid vehicle.
A large capacity battery module consists of a plurality of rechargeable batteries, and the rechargeable batteries are connected in series or in parallel via a bus bar. The rechargeable batteries are fixed by an end plate, and are inserted into a housing along with a protective circuit module. When a structure for fixing rechargeable batteries is complicated, assembly efficiency of the battery module is reduced. In addition, the protective circuit module should be stably fixed inside the housing, and heat generated in the protective circuit module should be rapidly discharged.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only to enhance the understanding of the background of embodiment of the invention, and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.